Mating Process
by funni neko
Summary: John has come into heat. He wishes to mate with Sherlock but Sherlock wishes to woo him over first. AU JohnLocked


**Mating Process**

John awoke in a cold sweat, panting heavily like a mad man. John groaned as he rolled over on his side and fell something hard against his side. John eyes widened largely as he glanced over at his calendar and saw the date Jan 25. He was confused his heat wouldn't start until next week. John sat up ignoring his erection and rubbed against his thigh. He moved the cover of his moist body and climbed off his bed and headed to the bathroom knowing that he was an hour before his flate mate Sherlock Holmes an Alpha would return home. John locked the bathroom door and went to take a shower.

* * *

Sherlock stood outside his flat 221B, he could see from steam rising from the bathroom window which meant John was awake. He solved the serial kidnappers case early than expected so he entered the flat. He smelled honey and flowers all over, he smelled before numerous of times on Betas and Omegas in heat. He knew John was Omega when he saw him but he knew John took his pills before his heat to avoid being noticed. Sherlock cautiously stalked up the stairs carefully trying not to alert John of his presence. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw John bending over to grab some clothes from his dresser. Sherlock stalked predator like and carefully walked towards the door however John had hyper sensitive ears so he heard the footsteps When he turned around to see Sherlock standing before.

"Sherlock." He whispered as Sherlock stepped towards him causing the detective to step backwards

"John, calm down." Sherlock said as he stepped forward and John once again stepped back.

"John, listen to me, I know you are afraid but please let me help you." Sherlock tried to reason but John refused to listen.

"Your lying, every single one of you Alpha's even though you say you won't you will!" John yelled at him as he glared at Sherlock.

"I'm fine, and I find you very attractive an at this very moment I want top in you to the nearest surface and fuck you hard and but I'm not John you know I'm not like other Alpha so at least let me ease your pain." Sherlock said as he once again started to walk towards John's naked form and took hold of his hand and pushing John to his bed and made John sit down on it to leave trails of kiss were he touched.

John began to relax in Sherlock's will. Sherlock gentle pried taking it into his hand causing John to moan slightly. Sherlock slowly began to pump John's cock causing him to groan ever so sweetly that made all Sherlock blood run down in to his own growing erection but he knew today was all about John and his faith to control himself. Sherlock leaned forward to take John into his awaiting mouth and gave a hand-job on the head causing John to moan loudly and weave his fingers inside of Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock continued his assault on John's erection until he felt John push his head away. Sherlock looked up to see John beautiful flushed face.

"I was about to come." John murmured, blushing slightly.

"That was the point." Sherlock said as he engulfed John member and began to suck hard.

"N-N-Nooo! Sherlock!" John screamed as he came hard into Sherlock's mouth.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Sherlock said as he leaned upward to kiss John on cheek who feel asleep next to him.

Sherlock smiled at the Omega that was cludding into his chest. He and John had grown closer since his last heat. They have decide to go on dates and Sherlock was courting John and tonight is there six month anniversary and Sherlock had something in mind to make this day special for the both of them. Sherlock bended down and began to leave a trait of kiss starting from John's neck down his chest and stomach.

John moaned as he felt each kiss and touch his abdomen as he fought half. He groaned as mouth wrap around his cock.

"Sherlock." John moaned out as Sherlock began to suck on him hard on his cock.

John screamed as he came into Sherlock awaiting mouth. Sherlock pulled away and looked up to see John panting face. Sherlock leaned to kiss John on his cheek before standing up trying to leave the room but was stopped when John grabbed ahold of his sleeve preventing him from leaving. Sherlock looked back to see John blushing face.

"What about you?" John asked as he glanced from Sherlock erection to his eyes.

Sherlock smiled before bending down placing kiss on John's temple.

"I'm fine, besides you have to go to work soon." Sherlock said as he walked away and walked down the stairs into the living room to let John prepare for his dat.

John came downstairs where Sherlock handed him a cup of coffee and when he came into the kitchen to fine breakfast was waiting for him. John sat down and ate his breakfast. John was watching Sherlock retreat up stairs to get dressed. Once John was done eating. Sherlock had came back down stairs wearing a silk blue shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"I will be going now." John told him as Sherlock kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

John came back home late due to all the emergency calls that night. John exited the cabby and approached the door and came inside.

"Sherlock." He called a he climbed up the stairs.

He gasped as he made his way up the top of the stairs we here he saw a candle light dinner waiting for him.

"John, your back." Sherlock said as he came from the kitchen to great John with a kiss.

"What is this all about?" John asked as Sherlock led him to the table.,

"I knew you would forget but its are six month anniversary." Sherlock said as he sat across from a shocked John Watson.

"Oh, damn I'm sorry Sherlock that I forgot." John said.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders as he passed a plate to John. They sat and ate and talked about their day. Once they finished eating Sherlock stepped toward kissing John heavily on his lips. John moaned and gripped on Sherlock's shirt pulling him closer. John broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses.

* * *

Sherlock moaned as he felt John sucked on his cock of his neck and a shoulder.

"I love the wake up call John." Sherlock said as he cracked open his eyes and looked at John who was nuzzling his chest.

"Come o n John, we have to get to work." Sherlock said as he felt John hummed in response and he rolled over to sit up on the bed.

Sherlock leaned over to kiss John on the lips as he began to pound. "Don't worry John, I won't forget our promise about tonight." Sherlock said kissing John tenderly before standing up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Sherlock was surprised as he walked into the house to find it empty. When someone snapped him out of his stupor.

"Get inside it's bloody freezing out there." John said as he stood behind Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly stepped into the flat quickly to notice that there were candles everywhere and there was a romantic dinner awaiting the both of them.

"You did all of this?" Sherlock asked as John gave him a smile and nodded his head as he gripped his hand pulling him inside.

John and Sherlock sat across from each other as they ate their meal. John pulled Sherlock up the stairs to the bathroom. John began to run some warm water and began to strip from his clothes and motioned to Sherlock to followed his lead. Sherlock also stripped from his clothes and followed John into the tub. John climbed on his lap and began to wash his chest and frontal area.

Sherlock moaned as he felt John rub his shaft and stroked it with the rough towel. John smirked but ignored Sherlock arousal as he cleaned his mate off. John held out the towel to Sherlock once he was done. Sherlock took the towel and gently washed John chest rubbing his nipples purposely causing John to whine slightly at the action.

Sherlock lifted one of John's legs cleansing it carefully. John sighed in content as he felt Sherlock began to wash his front Sherlock purposely stayed away from John's shaft. They rinsed off their bodies and got out of tub then dried off before heading towards the bed room.

* * *

In the morning Sherlock watched John sleep. His soft snores the railing of his nostrils to pound him in the nearest surface.

"Sherlock, how long have you been awake?" John asked.

"I've been only awake for about 30 minutes." Sherlock told his lover as he rubbed his hair.

"Come on, John I'll go make breakfast." Sherlock said giving John a smile.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sherlock but can't cook so how about this I make breakfast and treat us to lunch." John said, kissing Sherlock before getting out of the bed with only his boxers on to go make breakfast.

"And here I thought we had finally got an interesting case." Sherlock said as he pulled of his scarf and threw it on to the couch and plop down taking a seat.

"Even so I had fun." Sherlock said as he hummed as John got see himself on his stirring erection.

"That I got you so excited." John said as he unbuttoned his pants and started to rub on Sherlock's erection.

"How about we take this upstairs?" Sherlock said lifting John into his arms and carrying him up into his room.

John was gently laid them down on to the bed. Sherlock leaned forward to kiss John on the lips. Sherlock began to plant kisses all over John's body before he wrapped his mouth around John's erection and began to suck him off.

"Oh Sherlock please fuck me!" John begged as he gripped hard onto Sherlock's broad shoulders.

"As you wish." Sherlock said as he squirted so lube on his finger before pushing his fingers into his hole for preparations.

John groaned as he felt the finger curled and uncurled itself inside of him. Sherlock then pushed in the second finger inside and began a scissoring motions stretching John's opening. Sherlock then add his last finger to thrust his three fingers inside and out of his hole.

"Sherlock hurry!" John yelled his member in a positioned himself at his opening and thrusted deep inside John to the hilt.

Sherlock began rock gently. John squirmed at Sherlock thick and long length was touching him every inch inside him.

"Move." John growled trying back against Sherlock.

"As you wish." Sherlock said as he began to thrust gently inside of John.

"Faster! Harder!" John demanded as he began to pull on Sherlock's locks.

Sherlock grunted before he began to thrust hard into John causing John to pant loudly. John screamed Sherlock's name as he came hard on to the mattress and the sheets. Sherlock groaned as he came deep within John moaning John's name.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my first ever Sherlock Fic. I was super happy to get it done. I was surprised at the length due to the fact my oneshot are usually less than 400 words. Please Review**


End file.
